Coated conductors have many applications. A coated conductor includes a superconductor layer deposited over a flexible metal substrate and metal oxide buffer layers disposed between the superconductor layer and the flexible metal substrate. Coated conductor production-line wires of hundreds of meters in length have been produced with critical current densities, Jc, of 3 MA/cm2 at 77 K and self-field. These materials exhibit a suppression of Jc in magnetic fields, especially in fields applied along the crystallographic c-axis of the superconductor. This characteristic limits the applicability of these materials for applications that require operation in magnetic fields such as motors, transformers, generators, solenoids and MRI systems.